With the popularity of small electronics such as smartphones, tablet computers, and ultra-book computers and with the desire to provide more functionality in a smaller space, there are more demands to combine multiple technologies with one another, for example, by integrating the technologies into a single die or chip. When technologies that operate on the ISM (industrial, scientific and medical) band, such as Bluetooth wireless communication and WiFi (wireless fidelity) wireless communication, are collocated, they can compete with each other for air time, either because they share an antenna or RF (radio frequency) chain or they interfere to each other. Bluetooth and WiFi circuits each operate on their own local network and each of these wireless technologies schedules its wireless traffic independently without consideration of collocated communication systems. This results in the two communication systems sometimes competing for the same airtime and results in some of the airtime not being utilized.
Even if the Bluetooth and WiFi systems are not collocated on the same chip, the coexistence and operation of both of these wireless technologies in the same device can result in the two wireless systems competing for airtime and resources.